


false god

by redrobinhood



Series: Foxes and Senators [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: Riyo and Fox have some unfinished business, and they’ve finally found some time alone.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxes and Senators [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888375
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	false god

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to directly follow the end of illicit affairs but also works without context. Also, this was my first time writing explicit smut, second overall, so go easy on me y’all. Picking which word to use at a given time is hard. I’m a biology major, I’ve watched videos of turtles fucking (with sound) in a class of 300 students, I’m scared I’m gonna default on some weird terminology.

Riyo took in the man before her as she ran her thumbs across his cheeks. She couldn’t believe that he’d come back to her. Of course, she had hoped he would. The kisses he’d given her in her office had felt nice, but they had left her wanting more. No, needing more.

“I’m serious.” She said. “I will kiss every single bruise on your body. It’s my turn now.”

“Or, we could call it even.” Fox said as his eyes fluttered open. “Though I’m not objecting.” He added quickly.

“We can call it whatever you want if it means I can lay my mouth on you.” She brought his face down to meet hers and lay her lips across his. With her hand behind his jaw, the kiss was deeper than the ones they had shared in her office. Her heart sung as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. With only his blacks on, she could feel every ripple of muscle underneath his skin. She ground her hips against his as she pulled him deeper into the kiss and was rewarded by the emerging feeling of his cock against her thigh. He groaned when she pulled back from the kiss for air and she felt a heat rising in her. “Bedroom, now.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her to her bedroom. When she turned back to face him he had already undone the upper zipper of his blacks. She stepped over to finish the job, moving the material off of his shoulders and arms until it hung around his hips.

Fox slipped his hands under her shirt, placing them on her waist. “May I?”

“Be my guest.” She raised her arms so that he could slip the fabric off easier. When she had arrived back at home, she’d immediately changed into her best lingerie and put her senatorial robes back on. She mentally declared the effort to be worth it for the desire in Fox’s gaze. She slid her thumbs under the straps of her bra, sliding them up to her collarbone then releasing the straps so that they snapped against her skin. Then she turned around to present the clasp to Fox. She felt his hands brush against her skin as he undid the hooks and slid the straps off her shoulders so that the bra fell to the floor. She kicked it aside so that they wouldn’t trample it underfoot. Before she could turn around, Fox’s hands were on her again. They slid up from her hips to her waist before stopping to cup her breasts. She let out a deep sigh as Fox leaned down to kiss her exposed neck as he ran his thumbs across her breasts. If she wasn’t wet before, she certainly was now.

She took one of his hands from her breast and brought it down to her hips, slipping it below the waistband of her pants. He continued down until his fingers hovered over her clit through her panties. She rolled her hips against him, feeling the friction from his fingers, and let out a whimper at the sensation it gave her. He began to move his hand in slow circles against her, eliciting more whimpers. “Fox, please.” She didn’t know what she was pleading for. “Commander.” She groaned when he didn’t stop.

“Senator.” He shot back. Then began to laugh. “No, no titles in the bedroom. I can’t do it.”

She turned back around to face him, putting on her best sly look. “But Commander, I’m helpless for a guy in uniform.” She couldn’t keep up the charade either, quivering on the last word and leaning forward to bury her face in the crook of his neck to hide her laughter.

“Riyo, please.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. She felt secure in his arms, his skin warm to the touch.

“Okay, no titles.” She consented. He let his arms fall to encircle her waist and she leaned back, enjoying the way his eyes fixed on her bare breasts. She twisted back and forth once in his arms, giving them a little jiggle.

“Oh my stars.” He laughed, clearly enjoying the show.

She laughed with him, relaxing further into his hold. She had never felt this comfortable with a man before. She set her hands on the waistband of his pants, hooking her thumbs between his skin and the material.

“May I?” She asked.

“Be my guest.” He echoed. She gently worked the pants down, sliding them slowly off of his ass before bringing her hands around to the front. She pretended to not see his penis as she slid the pants down to his ankles, allowing him to step out of them. Then she took his hands and set them on her waistband. He didn’t delay, sliding her pants and panties off in one slow, nearly agonizing movement. Once they were on the floor, she kicked them to the side of the room with her bra, bringing another laugh to Fox’s lips.

“We’re not going to trample my fine lace, sir.” She scolded. Any pretense of reproach was gone however when he slid one hand under her buttock and pulled her in close. The other hand moved a strand of hair out of her face before cupping her jaw and tilting her head back for a kiss. This was the kiss she had been wanting- harder, more passionate. It made her heartbeat flutter. Though that may have also been from the sensation of his erection against the front of her legs.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and took a short step back. He followed her lead until she felt her thighs brush against her bedsheets. Then the kiss was over. Before she knew what was happening, he’d picked her up and tossed her onto the center of the bed. She laughed as he crawled over to join her and placed a hand on his chest to guide him so that he crouched directly over her. She took one leg and hooked the back of his hips, bringing them closer to her. Once satisfied, she hooked her ankles under his knees and spread her legs beneath him. He sat back slightly so that her legs were trapped between his, then he slipped his hand down and pressed his fingers against her. She arched her back with a moan as he began to move his fingers up and down over her vulva, passing over her clit at the climax of each momentum.

“You like that?” He asked, surely noticing the faraway look in her eyes and her open mouth.

“You’re such a tease.” She shot back before she felt the muscles in her back contract again. This time, Fox was ready. He scooped an arm under her and pulled her hips down against his hand. She let out a frustrated moan. “Need you in me, now.”

“Right now?” He asked, feigning surprise.

“Right now, Commander.”

“Is that an order?” He drew his hand away and leaned down closer to her. He pressed his lips against her neck and she sighed at the sensation. His touch was euphoric.

“It can be.” She felt the tip of his penis press against her opening. “Please.” She begged as he stroked it against her. Then he stopped. She moaned as he entered her, holding her hips still as he rolled against her until he was fully inside. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he exhaled. She adjusted slightly and felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine as Fox’s breathing hitched. “Tired already?”

“I don’t think I could ever tire of you.” He gasped. “Just need a moment.”

“Is your back hurting you?” She reached up and ran her hands down his back. Then she did it again, enjoying the way his skin rippled under her touch.

“Not enough to stop me.” He moved so that he was looking down over her before he slowly rolled his hips once more. Riyo let her head fall back and Fox bent down to snag her open lips as he continued to slowly fuck her. At some point in all the excitement, Riyo reached her hand down to rub her clit. It wasn’t long before Fox noticed and replaced her hand with his, causing her to arch her back once more. “Does that feel good?” He hummed.

“Better than good.” She blinked up at him and smiled. “You can go faster, if you like.”

“Would you like me to?”

“I’m not complaining but I feel that it- ohh!” Her body spasmed for a moment, unsure of what to do, as Fox suddenly sped up. “Fox.” She drew out his name in a moan.

“Don’t check out on me now.” He panted. She moved her hands down so that they rested on the sides of his hips, pulling him into her in time with his own motions.

Soon, too soon, Fox shuddered to a halt with a groan. Riyo moved her hands up from his hips to his shoulders and pulled him down onto her. She could feel his rapid heartbeat on her skin as she wrapped her arms around him. When she’d pulled him down, he’d buried his face into the crook of her neck, and once his breathing had begun to even out he started to kiss her again. He found her artery and sucked down on it as he pulled out of her, and she could’ve sworn the simultaneous sensations caused her to see stars. She realized she must’ve made a noise when she felt Fox’s chest shake in a barely suppressed laugh. He propped himself up on his elbows so that he could raise his head to look down on her. “You are amazing.”

She moved a hand up to tousle his hair. “Only the best for you, Fox.”

“And what works best for you, Riyo?”

“You don’t have to-.”

“Yes, I do.” He shifted his weight so that he could raise a hand to brush her hair away from her face. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“Do you think you could go again? You feel amazing.”

“Yeah. Yeah, just give me a few minutes.” He bent back down to brush his lips lightly against hers.

“You’re a tease.” She placed a hand on his chest and he rose off of her. She pushed herself up to follow him, cum spilling out of her with the movement. She watched Fox’s gaze fall from her face to her pussy. She draped one arm around his neck. “You look so good on me.” She purred as she reached down to stroke herself. The movement excited her more than she thought it would and she nearly collapsed onto Fox with a gasp of pleasure.

“Do that again.” He begged, a look of entrancement on his face.

“I’ll collapse.” She laughed.

“No, you won’t.” He slid his arm under her outstretched arm so that she was resting against him and stroked his fingers up from her vagina to her clit. She shivered with the gesture and he did it again and again until she was a quivering mess.

“Can you stick your dick in me yet?” She begged, her voice trembling with her body.

“Let’s see.”

The next thing Riyo knew, she was being lowered back down onto the mattress. This time, she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. Fox slid back into her with ease and she let her head fall back with a sigh as he filled her. She pulled it back up when he began to rock against her, watching him slide in and out of her. It took all of her willpower to keep it from falling back again when he began to thrust faster, and she found herself moaning his name in time with his panting. She threw a leg around him to pull him deeper into her, trying to push her hips back against his but unable to match his pace.

“How’s it going down there?” Fox leaned down to kiss her before she could respond, not that she believed she was capable of words right now anyways. While she was distracted, he took his hand to her clit again, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. When she moaned, she could feel his lips curve into a smile, or perhaps a smirk, against her.

He continued to shorten the time between his thrusts, his thumb against her clit speeding up and slowing down in time with her breathing. Finally, breath and thrust combined, and she felt a fuzzy numbness spread through her body, followed by a shock from her core to the tips of her fingers. Unable to support herself, she fell back onto the mattress with a cry of pleasure. “Keep going.” She muttered as she felt Fox begin to slow down. He was cumming before her euphoria had left her and she let her leg slide off of him as he bent over her chest, gasping for breath.

“My stars, Fox.” She finally uttered. “We need to do this again.”

“Not tonight.” He chuckled. “I can’t do much more tonight.”

“No, not tonight. But some other night.”

“Agreed.” He slid out of her once more and let himself fall down beside her in the sheets. Gingerly, she rolled over to her side and pressed herself against his body. She found the dark of a bruise on his skin and lay her lips on it. She sat up to look for more, tracing a pattern across his skin.

“You look like you had a building dropped on you.” She said after she found a nasty one on his hips that she had missed earlier.

“It’s almost like that’s what happened.” He said, sighing as she moved onto the next bruise.

“This one looks particularly painful.”

Fox cried out as she suddenly ran her tongue along the length of his cock. “Riyo!”

She smirked and bent back down to kiss a bruise on his inner thigh. “My mistake.”

“You are not starting that back up again.” He threatened weakly.

She moved up to sit beside him, draping an arm across his chest. “Will you shower with me?”

He looked up at her hesitantly, as if he was trying to determine whether or not the question had been a joke. “Sure.”

She helped him to sit up and pulled him after her to the bathroom. She could feel his cum running down her legs and she didn’t want to get it on her floor. Normally she waited the extra minute for the water to heat up before she stepped into the shower, but she’d rather spend a minute in cold water than clean off her floors. Once she had stepped in, she turned back to pull a hesitant Fox in after her. She pressed up against him to escape the cold and was rewarded by his warm arms wrapping around her body.

Once the water had warmed up, she reached past him to grab a bottle of bodywash. She stepped back from him and took one of his hands, pouring some of the purple liquid into it. “Help me clean up?” She asked, pouring some into her own hands and beginning to work it into her chest, biting her lip in a challenge. Without a word, Fox spread the bodywash across his hands and began to rub it across her waist, working his way down to her hips and to her buttocks before sliding his hands back up to her breasts. Her movement stilled and she watched his face as he worked the soap against her skin, causing her breasts to jiggle under his touch. He looked back up to meet her eyes.

“Next time.” He promised.

“Can I clean you up?”

He shook his head. “The scent of your soap is too obvious. I’ll just use water.”

Riyo rinsed the bodywash from her hands and placed them on Fox’s chest. She had intended to help clean him, but found herself tracing over the contours of his muscles instead. She was familiar with his back as of last night, but the ripple of his chest rising and falling with his breath was a new sensation to the touch of her hand.

When they had declared themselves to be clean, Riyo turned off the water tap and passed one of her towels to Fox.

“Why is it that everything you own is soft?”

“I don’t know, it’s not intentional.” She rubbed her hands over the towel. Maybe it was soft, she’d never thought of it except that it had felt gentle on her skin at the store. She wrapped it around herself and walked back into her room, pulling the stained blanket off her bed and carrying it to her laundry room. She pulled a clean one from the shelf and took it back with her, handing it to Fox. “Could you put this on the bed, please?”

“I can.” He had wrapped the towel she had given him around his waist and Riyo took a moment to once again admire the curve of his muscles under his skin before he walked back into her bedroom.

She stepped back into the bathroom and pulled the towel off of her waist, running it through her hair. She didn’t hear Fox step up behind her until she straightened up and saw his reflection in the mirror. She turned back around to face him. “Stay with me?”

“Always.” He allowed her to lead him back to her bed and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him so that he could rest his forehead against her chest. She found it to be quite fitting that they would most likely be falling asleep the same way they had woken up, though this time without clothing. She wrapped her arms around his head and buried her fingers in his hair. When she fell asleep, it was to Fox tracing slow circles across her back. Tonight, he was hers.


End file.
